Chastisment
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Eponine chastises Marius about something he did it leads to a realization Losely based on the 1957 movie and the book but mostly musical based AU because Eponine survived the baracade


Marius was out in the garden. Cosette was stuck inside today. Eponine was glad for this rare occurrence. It gave her an opportunity to have a strong word with Marius.

"Marius," Eponine said, "We need to have a talk."  
"Sure," Marius said, "What's on your mind?"  
Eponine began, "Listen how long have we been friends?"

"Since childhood," Marius replied.

"That is **correct **and do you know **why I love you,**" Eponine asked.  
"Because of my hair," he joked earning him a slap on the leg.  
"HEY! If you're gonna chastise me at least tell me why," he joked.  
"Marius," Eponine said, "I love you because you are the most compassionate; loving; wonderful person I know. But I feel there are some behaviors of yours that need to be addressed."  
"Clearly," Marius said, "But how about you tell me **which **behaviors those are?"  
"I plan to," Eponine replied, "Marius do you know what happens if you take a balloon and twist it in half?"  
"Sure," Marius said, "The balloon deflates."  
"Which side," Eponine asked.  
"That's a dumb question," Marius said, "Obviously both sides would deflate" She slapped his leg again.

"Listen," Eponine said, "I don't like the fact that Cosette won your heart instead of me but it so happens that I love Cosette as a friend. She-"  
"I love her too;deeply," Marius said interrupting her.  
"Do I have to whack you again," Eponine joked.  
"I understand you think I was being unreasonable yesterday when she took the shortcut down the alley but there is a reason I have that rule. It is the ONLY rule I have and it is for her safety. That alleyway is dangerous."

"I wasn't talking about yesterday at all," Eponine said, "I have a problem with the fact that you cut ties with **Cosette's father **after hearing his story."  
"He was a convict on the chain gang,"Marius said, "Served nineteen years. He had to have done something very serious to get such a sentence."

"This isn't about him being on a chain gang for nineteen years and your behavior isn't because of why you say it is," Eponine told him, "This is about the fact that he kept you from Cosette when they moved. But what is it that you always say?"  
"I always say a lot of things," Marius replied, "and perhaps you're right."  
"By cutting ties with **him **you aren't just punishing him. You're punishing her." He paused and looked at his friend who was wise beyond her years.  
"I- I am doing that aren't I," he whispered. All of a sudden it made sense to him. He felt so stupid. He couldn't believe that he had done that and acted in the way he had.

"The point is," Eponine said continuing to lightly chastise him, "Right now you have an opportunity to do something beautiful. Right now you have a chance to do something wonderful. You are at a turning point because this can turn into something positive. One more thing too. Don't chose to get mad. Believe me it accomplishes nothing and it makes you feel worse."  
"Yes I understand that," Marius said, "and in 99 out of 100 cases I would agree but Cosette took the shortcut down the alleyway and that is dangerous to do!"

"Crossing the street is dangerous. You could be hit with a cart. EVERYTHING has an element of danger" Eponine pointed out,

"You know my older sister was killed when she took the shortcut down the alleyway," Marius said.  
"And people **have been doing the same thing years since and NOTHING HAS HAPPENED TO THEM," **Eponine refuted  
"I suppose you could be right," he admitted reluctantly.

"Of course I'm right," Eponine replied, "I'm always right."  
"You don't understand what it's like to be a male in the day of those," Marius said, "There are certain expectations on males that are NOT on females."

"Go speak with her father," Eponine said, "Get his side of the story."  
"Okay," Marius said, "Keep an eye on everything until I return?"

Her touch was now gentle.  
"Marius," Eponine said, "Trust" He nodded and took his carriage.

Marius was lost in thought. He had been rightly chastised for being the opposite of what he had always supported. He supported everyone being given a fair chance. Yet had he given Cosette's father a chance when he had learned of his past? No. He cut ties with him. He had prevented him from seeing Cosette and prevented Cosette from seeing her father. She didn't outwardly object but he realized thinking back now how sad it had made her.

How had he come to be that type of person? He wasn't the type of person to be arbitrary in his decisions. He didn't believe that punishment had any place in any sort of relationship from parental to romantic.

Truth to be told **he **was the one that was wrong.

It seemed like hours but it was only 15 minutes before he pulled into the residence where Valjean dwelled. He was wondering if he would be unwelcome but his fears were unfounded.

Valjean greeted him delightedly.  
"Marius," he said, "Come on in. It has been too long. Is Cosette here? How has she been? I expect you are treating her well-"

"Of course I am," Marius said, "and no she isn't here today. I am here to apologize for my reaction when I found out your story. It was quick on my part... especially for me. I am not normally one to judge though on very rare occasions I have to do so... and this was one of those rare occasions. I was wrong and I do beg your forgiveness."  
"Marius only the Father in heaven Himself is perfect. It is only He who can never be expected to make missteps. Don't judge yourself so harshly for errors in your judgement. They will come and they will go. It is natural as the sun rising in the morning and setting at night."  
"I would like to know your story," Marius said.

"Of course. Won't you please sit down," Valjean said motioning. Marius did as he was bid to do.  
"To begin with," Valjean said, "I am an old man. When I was a little older then you the world we lived in was harsh. It was very unforgiving. We are only just now starting to set things right by eliminating the worst of things."

"Yes. Change is not easy," Marius acknowledged.  
"No it's not," Valjean replied, "For me I found it to be a beautiful thing however. You see amidst all the sorrow there is one thing I held to. Love."  
"Love... well yes I agree but what does that have anything to do with why-"  
"You will plainly see what I am saying when I have finished," Valjean said, "I was in prison for 19 years because I stole a loaf of bread to save my family."  
"That was all you did," Marius asked.  
"The laws were harsh back then," Valjean said, "In many ways. Even dunking back then used to be done in ice water."  
"ICE WATER? That whole thing is repulsive in itself but that makes it twice as horrible."  
"Yes I quite agree," Valjean said, "It was a common torment back then." "I believe I understand now," Marius said.  
"Good. Will you tell Cosette that I love her," Valjean asked.  
"She knows," Marius said, "But you can tell her yourself."  
"I will write her," Valjean said, "Be sure to give her my letter?"  
"I want for you to come with me," Marius rectified, "You two have been apart for too long. She misses you as you miss her."  
"She's said so," Valjean asked. "In words she rarely mentions it," Marius said, "But in her looks and in her writing... she writes so beautifully."  
"Ah yes," Valjean mused as the two men went out to the carriage, "Did she ever show you the poem she wrote when she was only six years old."  
"She has shown it to me yes," Marius said, "But I don't know the story behind it."  
"Well she was in school for the first time and she was very excited. When I went to pick her up she was anything **but **excited. There were tears in her eyes and her hand was marked with red." Marius waited and let him continue.  
"Quickly I picked her up and calmed her down. Calming her down that wasn't so quick. It took about an hour. When I finally got her playing happily I went into the teacher and demanded to know why he had struck her. His sorry excuse? She got 5 questions wrong on a test and the rule is one stroke of the ruler for every wrong answer. He actually had the nerve to say "I assume you're going to follow it up when you get back home." I said "you assume incorrectly and if you ever hurt my child again we will have problems." "That by and large is one of the problems with society," Marius said, "We put people in seemingly impossible situations and then punish them for not thriving."  
"Essentially they're punished for being victims," Valjean said, "Look at me. My sister's child would have died if I didn't steal the loaf of bread and yet I served 19 years on the chain gang for that one petty crime."  
For the second time in a day Marius felt chastised although this time there was no actual chastisement.  
"Always remember," Valjean said, "Love is the most powerful lesson. It teaches forgiveness and mercy and forbearance and compassion."  
"What then do you do if a behavior needs reprimanding," Marius asked  
"The first thing to do is to determine if the action really **does **need reprimanding. Talking back for instance... may just be this person's need to express and voice the issue. If there is an issue you need simply to have a calm talk with the person."  
"Suppose though the person is too young or too stubborn to talk with?" Valjean chuckled.  
"Being proactive is the only thing to do in a case like that. Of course that is not an issue at the time."  
"It may be soon," Marius replied. The carriage soon pulled up to the house that Marius and Cosette shared.  
"Wait here," Marius said. He went into the house.  
"There you are," he said cheerfully to Cosette.  
"Of course love," she said, "Where did you imagine I would be?" He didn't respond to the comment as he perceived it to be joking in nature.  
"I'm just glad I can see your beautiful face and hear your beautiful voice," he told her putting an arm around her, "Come with me now."  
"Oh just a moment," she said, "I want to get my shoes on." As she skipped off to get on her shoes Marius smiled. He knew Eponine was right. He also knew that Cosette would be thrilled to see Valjean. It had been far too long. Eponine's chastisement of him was not harsh. It was quite gentle but left no room for debate. She could not and would not mince words. He knew that he had been in the wrong and on no uncertain terms had to correct his foolishness. Cosette appeared dawning her shoes and a beautiful smile.  
"Do you know that I love you," Marius asked.  
"Of course," Cosette said, "and I you."  
"I have known that since we met," Cosette said, "one look and I knew that you were the one made for me and I was the one made for you."  
"Please don't ever take the shortcut down the alleyway anymore," he told her seriously, "That place is dangerous."  
"It is?"  
"My oldest sister was murdered walked down the alleyway. I rather you be late to get where you're going than not getting there at all because you were shot down like my sister." Cosette then understood his reaction to her taking the shortcut being one of upset and something akin to anger.  
"I won't take the shortcut anymore," she promised. He took a few seconds and rubbed her back. Then he led her to where the carriage waited.  
"I have a surprise for you in the carriage," Marius said, "Open the door." Cosette smiled. She wondered what the surprise might be. She imagined any number of possibilities.  
What she found when she opened the carriage door melted her heart. Her eyes lit up like lights on a tree.  
"Father," she exclaimed as they shared an embrace, "It has been far too long." The reunion was a happy one. Tragically it would be the last time they saw one another. Valjean closed his eyes that night and never opened them again. He was at peace now. He was no longer with the Earth but now with the angels above. Cosette grieved and Marius grieved for her grief. They discovered soon after that Cosette was pregnant. She cried happy tears and sad ones. She would be bringing new life into the world but her father would never know his grandchild.  
"He will see the baby,"Marius consoled Cosette, "For he is with us even though we can't see him. The way I view it this baby is a gift from him."  
"Oh Marius," Cosette sad, "You are so right. The baby is his gift to us. Can we name the baby in his honor?"  
"What if the baby is a girl," Marius asked.  
"Jeanette Fantine," Cosette said, "It's such a beautiful name and it would honor my father and for a boy Jean Enjolras in honor of the friend you treasured like a brother." Marius loved the idea and approved whole heartedly. The time had passed quickly though for Cosette it sometimes seemed far too long. It was during a storm when she started her labor pains. She labored on for 19 hours before the pain grew strong and she felt the need to start pushing. Marius supported her and helped her into a position which made it easier to bring the baby into the world. She was born less then a minute later. Soon Cosette delivered the placenta and Marius washed baby Jeanette carefully and gently. He looked down at the life he held in his arms and was awe struck. He loved Cosette but no love could compare to the love he felt for the child he had helped to create. Not long after Cosette felt another sharp pain. She was alarmed. What was happening? She already delivered the placenta. Why was she still in pain. The answer came soon thereafter. Cosette was carrying a 2nd baby. Jean Enjolras came into the world a half an hour after his sister. Marius and Cosette were both stunned. They could not believe that they had two children. Once again the baby was taken and washed and wrapped in warmth. Once again it was the same feeling of love. Once again the placenta was delivered and both babies slept. Marius and Cosette could not sleep however. First it was because they were watching their babies but then Cosette felt another sharp pain.  
"Marius," she whispered, "I- I think there is another baby in there."  
"Another one," he asked shocked.  
"THAT'S WHAT I SAID," Cosette replied. He tried to brush it off. Twins were rare but three babies. Still she could feel the baby dropping down into the birth cannel and scrambled into position in order that she might safely deliver the third and final baby. It was a girl. Same process took place and the awestruck new parents discussed the issue of names. They had only selected two.  
"What should we call her," Marius mused.  
"I know the perfect name," Cosette said, "Ponine"

"It's a wonderful choice," Marius said, "How come you to select that?"  
"To honor our dear friend," Cosette said, "She will be delighted to know that a child is named in her honor. We are together now because of her. We wouldn't have found each other if it weren't for her. In a sense Jeanette Jean and this baby are here **because of her**. She had saved us both from a lot of hurt. She is the perfect choice to name this baby after."  
"Well when you put it that way, Marius said, "Ponine Laylei."  
Laylei? Why Laylei?"  
"It was my older sister's name," Marius said, "She was only 13 when she died and she was my best friend in the world. When she died I became oblivious to everything until I met you. Meeting you it felt as though my life was restored. But I want to honor my sister."  
Cosette wasn't thrilled with that name but she wanted to honor Marius's sister too after hearing that story. She reluctantly agreed. He didn't hear her reluctance. It was a perfect day for them and their new family. They knew that their life would bring with it ups and downs and ins and outs and good times and bad times but they were together. That was what made it right. They would get through anything. They would rejoice in the good times and get through the bad times.

* * *

... Disclaimer: I don't own copyrights to Les Miserables.


End file.
